gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Garron Paduk
[http://www.spike.com/video-clips/h2dm6f/video-game-awards-gears-of-war-judgment-teaser Spike.com - VGA - Gears of War: Judgment teaser] Garron Paduk was a Private in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army and a member of Kilo Squad. During the Pendulum Wars he served as a MajorGears of War: Past, Present and Future Panel SDCC Panel in a militia unit for the Union of Independent Republics in his homeland of Gorasnaya. After the Locust assault on Gorasnaya, Paduk and some of his fellow countrymen were rescued by COG naval forces, and he joined them to take revenge upon the Locust Horde, but also as a means of getting himself out of prison. IGN Judgment information Biography Pendulum Wars Paduk served as a Major in the Republic of Gorasnaya militia for the Union of Independent Republics during the Pendulum Wars. During the war, he was caught in the blast of a Lightmass Missile, which left him with horrible burns across at least his face and arms. Locust War Emergence Day When the Locust emerged shortly after the rest of the UIR had surrendered to the COG, Gorasnaya was devastated early in the war. Paduk and some of his fellow Gorasni were rescued by the Coalition of Ordered Governments navy, however, as his home nation of Gorasnaya refused to surrender at the end of the Pendulum Wars, Paduk was originally considered to be a Prisoner of War by the COG. But after demanding that he had a right to fight the Locust and claim revenge for their attack on Gorasnaya, he became the charter member of the COG's Open Arms Program for former enemy combatants willing to fight the Locust and was given the rank of Private.[http://uk.ign.com/wikis/gears-of-war-judgment/Garron_Paduk IGN - Gears of War: Judgment wiki guide - Garron Paduk] Destruction of Halvo Bay After swearing an oath of allegiance to the COG, Paduk was assigned to Kilo Squad and served under the command of Lt.Damon Baird. He fought with them against the Locust during the defense of Halvo Bay. Along with the rest of Kilo, he was put on trial for desertion and insubordination. Gears of War: Judgment Museum of Military Glory Halvo Bay Military Academy Onyx Point Rescuing Omega-Two Loomis' Tribunal During Loomis' Tribunal the Locust broke into the hall where the proceedings were taking place. Kilo Squad took cover as their weapons had been taken from them. Paduk looked up from his cover to see that Loomis had been grabbed and taken as a meat shield by a Locust. Paduk quickly retrieved a Longshot that had been dropped by a Drone Sniper that had been killed by one of the few Onyx Guards in the hall. Paduk took aim and shot the Drone in the head after deciding for a second who to shoot. Loomis stared down to see Paduk with the Longshot and was surprised by Paduk's choice. Finishing Karn Lambent Pandemic Personality and Traits Gears of War: Judgment - Parade Grounds Garron Paduk was a rebellious man during his time with the COG, bitter and resentful of them following the Pendulum Wars, joining the COG as a means of getting revenge on the Locust above all else, and made no effort to hide his still present hatred of the Coalition. He had a strong hatred of Colonel Loomis in particular. When questioned on whether or not he faced him as Major Paduk of the UIR or Private Paduk of the COG he stated that he was "which ever one you like less." Even after killing Karn and getting his revenge, Paduk refused to shake Loomis' hand when he offered it. During his time with Kilo Squad he showed fervent pride in the UIR, happily using any of their weapons found in the field. Years after Halvo, Paduk is shown to have returned there as a member of a community made up of former COG and UIR soldiers who refused to fight for their sides, but refused to consider themselves Stranded. His hatred of the COG was cemented when Sofia was kidnapped by men, one of whom he found to be a Gear. Despite his friendship with Baird this led him to ultimatly refuse to see him again after their second meeting at Halvo Bay. He was a man of his word, refusing to meet with the survivors of his camp until he gave Baird the ship he promised. Due to his poor upbringing in Gorasnaya, he became hateful of rich people, viewing them as "fools". While looking for Kurt Elliot's mansion in Seahorse Hills, he became aware of the fact that Sofia had an affair with the professor but stated he didn't judge people, leading one to believe he doesn't take things for granted. He also seemed to enjoy the torture of POWs during the Pendulum Wars, and wanted to take his time with the fatally-injured General Karn. Notable Quotes *"oh I wouldn't say that!" Paduk to Loomis during the cutscene before Paduk's Tribunal. *''"ARGH! I DONT UNDERSTAND TECHNOLOGY!"'' To baird when kilo squad are defending the bot at elliot's mansion *'''"'That's not a gun, its a COMRADE!"'' to baird upon finding the UIR sniper rifle in the wine cellar *''"What have they done to my MARKZA!?"'' upon finding the modifications the locust have made to the rifle '' *"''whoever they were; i hope they died screaming." upon entering one of the gardens in seahorse hills filled with laser fences and auto turrets Behind the Scenes *Paduk is voiced by Chris Cox. Multiplayer *Garron Paduk is one of the starting default characters in Gears of War: Judgment's multiplayer. *In Gears of War: Judgment multiplayer, Garron Paduk (Aftermath) can be unlocked by requiring the player to have beaten the Aftermath campaign. *In OverRun, Paduk represents the COG Scout, a character who starts out with a loaded Markza sniper rifle and a Snub Pistol as his secondary. His defining ability is to throw debuffing Beacon Grenades and taking the high ground by climbing into elevated perches accessible only to him. Appearances *''Gears of War: Judgment'' References Category:COG Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:Gorasni Category:Indie Soldier Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:UIR